


Egyszer volt egy aranyló aranyifjú

by KatieWR



Category: Strange the Dreamer Series - Laini Taylor
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Rúza egy cukorborsó, Self-Harm, Thyon meg csak szeretné szeretni, ezeket nem én találom ki ne bántsatok, fixit
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Thyon Nero nem Könny megmentője, és már nem is aranycsináló alkimista. Nem igazán tudja, kicsoda ő most, hogy eltávolodott Zoszma és az apja elvárásaitól és közel került Rúza határtalan szeretetéhez.
Relationships: Thyon Nero/Ruza





	Egyszer volt egy aranyló aranyifjú

# 

Egyszer volt egy aranyló aranyifjú

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy nemesi családból származó fiú Zoszma Királyságban. A nemesi családból származó fiúnak sikerült beházasodnia a királyi családba, a nemesi származásból hercegi rang lett, és két fiú gyermek. Az egyikük sötét hajú, fakó bőrű, sötét szemű, komoly fiú. A másikuk aranyló hajú, fakó bőrű, kék szemű, tudós fiú.  
A fiatalabb fiú Thyon Nero, aki ólomból aranyat csinált, aki útra kelt Látatlanvárosba, hogy visszatérjen Eríl-Fén hihetetlen jutalmával, ami a város problémájának megoldásáért járt.  
Thyon Nero soha nem tért vissza Zoszmába.  
Thyon Nero soha nem oldotta meg Könny problémáját.  
Thyon Nero lassan, az évek alatt megoldott sok más problémát önmagával kapcsolatban. Szerelembe esett. Boldogságot talált.   
Azután mindent elveszített.  
De ne rohanjunk ennyire előre.

(Csak egy percre.)

\- Thyon? Thyon, tedd azt le, kérlek. – Rúza hangja balzsam, Rúza hangja valóság, ami átszüremkedik mindenen, ami az elméjére telepedett azóta, hogy megérkeztek. Thyon a kezében tartott késre bámul, a markolatra, ami a tenyerébe simul, ami síkos az izzadságtól és olyan hirtelen rántja ki a kezét alóla, hogy a levegőben vízszintesen megperdülő penge elől hátra kell lépnie, hogy biztos ne érje a lábait.  
\- Én nem- – kezdené, az ő hangja rémület és összezavarodottság. Rúza maga is meg van lepődve, talán meg is ijedt egy kicsit, és... _Megijesztette Rúzát._ Rúzát semmi a világon nem ijeszti meg. Semelyik világon sem. – Sajnálom.  
\- Beszéljük inkább meg – kéri halkan, puhán és gyengéden. – Mi történt? Tudok segíteni? – Thyon ránéz, a fülében cseng a padlóra hullott kés hangja. Kényszeríti magát, hogy egyenletesen vegye a levegőt, és ne rezzenjen össze, amikor a másik tesz néhány tétova, lassú lépést felé. Pontosan tudja, hogy a viselkedése nevetséges, hogy az elméjében zúgó vészharangok hiábavalóan késztetik éktelen kalapálásra a szíveit. Nem tud nekik parancsolni.  
\- Sajnálom – ismétli, a hangja ezúttal úgy hangzik mint egy anyátlan állat nyüszítése.  
\- Semmi baj – nyugtatja Rúza, lassan felé nyújtja a kezét, Thyon belekapaszkodik. Szüksége van rá, szüksége van az ész és értelem hangjára a fejében dúló káosz miatt. – Semmi baj – mondja megint, és magához karolja. – Gyere, üljünk le. – A tizerkén az ágyhoz vezeti, szorosan ülnek egymás mellett és a karjai a válla körül. – És most lélegezz, Thyon. – A felszólítás egyszerű, és amíg ő arra koncentrál, hogy mély levegőket vegyen, Rúza a vállát simogatja az ujjaival. A saját válla az erős mellkasnak szorul, és ilyenkor olyan, mintha a másik sokkal idősebb lenne nála. Pedig csak arról van szó, hogy neki megtanították, hogyan kell az emberekkel viselkedni.  
Félig lehunyt szemmel az erős ujjai érintéseire figyel, a mellkasának ütemére, próbálja a saját lélegzetvételét hozzáigazítani. Percek múlva végül kibontakozik az ölelésből és előrehajolva a tenyereibe temeti az arcát. Rúza tenyere a hátán, az érintése meleg az ingének könnyű szövetén keresztül.  
\- El tudod mondani, mi a baj? – kérdezi halkan, a hangsúlya pontatlan, mert a közös nyelven beszél, és ez kedves gesztusnak indult, de Thyon nem akar szavakat hallani a közös nyelven, mert az arra emlékezteti, hogy valaha egy egészen másikon tanult meg beszélni, és azt már akkor sem használja, ha Lazlóval váltanak szót.  
\- Nem akarok találkozni vele – mondja végül, ő Rúza nyelvét használja. – Vissza akarok menni az Asztrálra.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá. – Rendben, beszélek Eríl-Fénnel, és hajnalban kimegyünk a hajóhoz egy spektrámon, így jó lesz? – Thyon erőtlenül bólint. – Szívesen ott maradok veled, ha akarod.  
\- Ne – bukik ki belőle azonnal. – Nem, gyere vissza. Nem láttad a családodat hat éve.  
\- Téged sem láttalak ilyen állapotban évek óta – feleli erre, a hangja csupa aggódás. – Megpróbálsz aludni?  
\- Megpróbálok – visszhangozza annak ellenére, hogy semmi esélyét nem látja, hogy el tudjon aludni. Lerúgja a bakancsait és rendesen az ágyra fekszik. Ez a város a világuk egyik leggazdagabb városa, a fekhelyük mégis egyszerű... a fekhelye, csak a farandzsik kaptak szállást és az egykori citadella lakói. Rúzának van egy hat éve érintetlen ágya az otthonában. Most mégis mellé heveredik.  
\- Megvárom, hogy elaludj – mondja, és a hajába simít. Az érintés elcsitítja a vészharangokat, és ahogy lehunyja a szemeit, rájön, mennyire fáradt.

***

Thyon a fejét a hideg mezarthium asztallapon nyugtatja, a karja kinyújtva az asztalon hever és ahogy lehunyja a szemeit, csak az égő fájdalomra koncentrál. Ha elég erősen figyeli, talán kimossa a lelkéből a zavart, a tépelődést, a szorongást, a félelmet. Ha elég erősen figyeli, talán egy időre enyhíti a vihart és feloldozást ad a gondolatainak. Nem kell felnéznie, hogy lássa, a látvány korábbról beleégett. A tökéletesen egyenes és nem túl mély vágás pont elég, hogy nyerjen önmagától néhány órát, amíg nem kell gondolkodnia. És néhány percet, amíg lemossa és beköti, míg visszatérhet önmaga felemésztéséhez. Tudja, hogy nem tart soká a megkönnyebbülés. Tudja, hogy az utóbbi időhöz képest visszaesés. De nem érdekli, már fuldokolt, már muszáj volt tennie valamit, mielőtt túl sok lesz.  
Vesz egy mély levegőt. _Kit akarok becsapni, így is túl sok._  
Kopogtatás hangzik az ajtó felől.  
 _Ne,_ gondolja fáradtan, _menj innen._  
A kopogás megismétlődik. Thyon fejében felzúgnak Zoszma harangjai, figyelmeztetően, fenyegetően.  
\- Thyon? Thyon, odabent vagy? – Strange, azaz őrült... mit akar tőle? – Thyon!  
\- Menj innen – mormolja maga elé.  
Kattan kilincs.  
\- Thyon, bejövök...  
\- Ne! – préseli ki magából hangosan. – Mit akarsz? – Egy pillanat csend, ami alatt félig elhiszi, hogy lehet esélye maga maradni.  
\- Thyon, minden rendben? Zuhejla azt mondja, nem voltál enni napok óta. – Felnyög, felemeli a fejét. Miért kell a minden lében kanál Strange-nek pont most gyakorolnia ezt az időtöltést?  
\- Jól vagyok – feleli lassan. – Dolgozom.  
Lazlo bedugja a fejét az ajtón, és Thyon pontosan tudja, hogy nem tűnik úgy, mint aki dolgozik. Az asztalon csak a főzőedény van, amiben a kés pengéjét fertőtlenítette a forróvízben, és a leendő kötés meg a másik edény víz a mosakodáshoz.  
\- Nem igazán tűnik úgy... – Elhallgat, a harangok is hirtelen csendesednek el. Ez sosem jó jel. – Mi történt?! Jól vagy? – Erre aztán végképp nincs szüksége...  
\- Semmiség.  
\- Thyon... te megsebesítetted saját magad? Miért? – A kérdés a fejében visszhangzik. Nincsen rá jó válasz.  
\- Ne mondd el senkinek – mondja válasz helyett. A másik néhány hosszú lépéssel az asztal túloldalán terem. A karja még mindig kiterítve, mint egy vászon, mint a bizonyíték arra, hogy amit tett, az valós. És bár Lazló nem alkimista, de őt nem tudná meggyőzni arról, hogy ez bármilyen kísérlethez is szükséges lehet.  
\- Szóljak Verébnek? – kérdez rá bizonytalanul Strange.  
\- Most mondtam, hogy _senkinek_ – ismétli a fogai közt. Visszaereszti a fejét az asztallapra, az tökéletesen sima és hűvös. Talán lehűti egy kicsit. Vagy felébreszti ebből a ragadós-nyúlós állapotból.  
\- Segítségre van szükséged – erősködik Lazlo, a hangja kezd visszatérni a határozottsághoz, ami az övé, és ami máskor lepattanna Thyonról, de most csak növeli a kellemetlen érzéseit.  
\- Nem kell a sajnálatod, Strange – sziszegi, és szándékosan úgy ejti a nevet, ahogy azt egy átlagos zoszmaitól hangozna. Ami azt jelenti, ő csak egy lelenc, egy senki, egy idegen. Ez azonban úgy pattan le a másikról, minta ahogy őróla kéne, hogy lepattanjon a segíteni akarása.  
\- Rúzáról van szó? – kérdez rá végül. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akar így látni.  
\- Nem értitek, te sem, ő sem – morogja maga elé, jóval erőtlenebbül.  
Szegény, szegény Rúza, akinek fogalma sincs az egészről, csak naivan azt hiszi, hogy ez így működhet. Pedig nem. Esélye sincs.  
\- Persze, hogy nem értjük – ismeri el Lazlo könnyedén. – Hiszen nem árulod el nekünk. Ha csak ezt csinálod magaddal, abból csak azt értjük, hogy baj van – magyarázza nyugodtan. – Ez a hajó hatalmas, de nem bujkálhatsz mindenki elől örökké. El kell mondanod, mi bánt.  
\- Érdekel is téged...  
\- Tudod, hogy már az elején is érdekelt – emlékezteti finoman, és a csend közéjük felszül. Már az elején is, mikor elvitte neki a _Csodák reggelire_ kötetét, amikor felvetette az elméletét az aranycsinálásról. – Rúza a barátom, és te is az vagy, ha tudok segíteni valahogy, akkor az a helyes, hogy megteszem.  
Mert Lazlo Strange már csak ilyen: azt teszi, ami helyes. Hát persze.  
\- Egyszerűen nem lehet – mondja ki végül.  
\- Mi nem lehet?  
\- Hogy én meg Rúza. – Elképzeli, mit láthat a másik mos: a vérző alkarja a kék asztalon, a kócos, már-már túl hosszú haja, a beesett arca sápadtan, ahogy az asztallapnak suttogja a fájdalmát. Rúza nem akarhatja így, egy roncsként, ami nem is igen hasonlít egy emberre.  
\- Miért nem? – kérdez rá Lazlo halkan és őszintén. Tudja, hogy nem fogadná el a választ, bármi is legyen az, de úgy tesz, mint aki szívesen végighallgatja csak azért, hogy vitába szállhasson vele.  
\- Pontosan tudod, hogy miért nem. – Lehunyja a szemeit, nem, ehhez már az elején nem volt elég türelme. Vagy ereje. Hívjuk bárminek.  
\- Szeretném pontosan érteni a helyzetet, úgyhogy mondd el, kérlek. – _A fene vinne el, Strange!_  
Mély levegőt vesz, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, a megfelelő szavakat. Összerezzen, amikor kopogtatnak az ajtón.  
\- Thyon? Odabent vagy? Zuhelja küldött neked enni! – Rúza hangja egyszerre kellemes és tölti el feszítő érzéssel a belsőjét, amiről a fájdalom sem tudja elvonni a figyelmét.  
\- Ne... – leheli megint, hátha ez megakadályozza abban, hogy bejöjjön. A saját biztonsága miatt nem zárja a laboratórium ajtaját, de amikor nem kísérletezik, talán mégis kellene.  
Lazlo felugrik – a szék, amit formázott magának, eddig fel sem tűnt. Odasiet az ajtóhoz, anélkül csusszan ki rajta, hogy Rúzának esélye lehetne benézni rá. Beszélgetés foszlányai hangzanak be a folyosóról, de hamar olyan csendesre változnak, hogy semmit nem hall. Talán Strange meg tudja győzni Rúzát, hogy most hagyja békén. Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy a volt könyvtárostól is ilyen könnyen megszabadulhat, de a remény hal meg utoljára.  
Végül Lazlo egyedül lép vissza a helyiségbe, tálcát egyensúlyoz, amihez mindkét keze kell, és ezért a mezarthium padlóból formál kezet ahhoz, hogy becsukja az ajtót. Úgy használja a fémet, mintha a teste része lenne. A tálca az asztalra kerül, friss kenyér, sajt, gyümölcsök vannak rajta, meg egy kancsó vizezett bor. Egyikhez sincs különösebb kedve.  
\- Azt mondtam neki, hogy most nem vagy jól és próbálok ezen segíteni – magyarázza halkan. Thyonnak esélye sincs kideríteni, valóban ezt mondta-e, az ajtón keresztül beszűrődő beszéd számára félig-meddig még mindig idegen volt. – Szóval, hol is tartottunk? – Hát persze, hogy nem szabadulhat meg a kérdéstől.  
Az egész sokkal könnyebb volt még mielőtt Rúza ki nem jelentette, hogy szeretné megcsókolni, szeretné megérinteni, szeretné megfogni a kezét és olyan szavakon hívni, amik neki teljesen idegenül hangoznak. Nem csak azért, mert idegen nyelven vannak, hanem mert sosem hallott senkiről, aki ilyen szavakat használt volna. Ez a fajta gyengédség jól állt Rúzának, de Thyonban kényelmetlenséget, idegenkedést ébresztett csak az egész. És a gondolatot, hogy az apja gondolkodás nélkül megölné érte.  
\- Nem engedhetem meg magamnak – suttogja elkeseredetten. – Hogy szeressem Rúzát vagy bárki mást, aki... férfi. – Pedig _akarja_ szeretni Rúzát, nagyon is. Hiszen imádja benne a vakmerőséget, az élcelődést felé, hogy ki meri mondani azt, amit gondol róla. Hogy megmondja, hogy fenn hordja az orrát, és azt is, hogy szerinte gyönyörű olyankor, amikor elcsodálkozik valami újon és érdekesen. Hogy ez a csodálkozás hogyan vált valódivá a fölényes és leereszkedő rápillantásából, amilyen régen volt. Szabályosan képes reszketni belé, mennyire szereti, és szabályosan belebetegszik, hogy _nem lehet._  
\- Itt senki nem gondolja, hogy ezzel bármi baj lenne – mondja Lazlo kis gondolkodás után. – Dzára és Khalixte is jól megvannak. – _Mert nekik nincsenek gátlásaik._  
\- Nekik nem halálos ítélet ez a kapcsolat. – Hallja, hogy Lazlo venné a levegőt, hogy megossza az ellenvetését, de a levegő megakad a torkában. – Nem tudom, hogy tudja-e egyáltalán, mit jelent ez, de az apám egyszer világossá tette, hogy még csak gondolni se merjek rá. Nem gondolkodtam rajta sokat, sokszor fenyegetett azzal, hogy megöl. – A szavak lassan gördülnek le az ajkairól, de egyre biztosabb benne, hogy ő beszél. És ez rémülettel tölti el. Sosem beszélt erről senkivel – kivel tette volna? Senkije nem volt.  
\- Soha többé nem kell, hogy az apád közelébe menj, Thyon – szólal meg végül Lazlo. – Amezrou több hétnyi utazásra van Zoszmától és az Elmutálethen senki nem jut át élve a segítségük nélkül. Nem mintha terveznénk, hogy visszamegyünk a közeljövőben. Több világnyi távolságra vagy az apádtól, Thyon. Nincs hatalma feletted. – Olyan türelmesen mondja végig, hogy nincs kedve közbeszólni, hogy ezt mind ő is tudja. De a teher a vállán nem lesz kevesebb attól, hogy az apja távol van. Úgy érzi, a szelleme folyton ott van körülötte és ő belehalna a szégyenbe, ha a szellem tudná, mit akar tenni Rúzával egy bezárt ajtó mögött. A gondolatra is forog vele a laboratórium.  
\- Ezt én is tudom és nem könnyebb tőle – mormolja maga elé.  
\- Ezt megértem – hagyja rá. Ami furcsa, mert saját magának is érthetetlen a viselkedése. – De beszélned kell erről Rúzával – teszi hozzá. – El kell neki mondanod, hogy nem a közeledése a baj. Aggódik érted, és úgy gondolja, hogy miatta vagy rosszul. – Ami nem igaz, de talán kívülről mégiscsak így tűnik. – Beszélhetnél Zuhejlával – folytatja Lazlo. Ha bárkinek bármi gondja van, azaz első, hogy beszéljen Zuhejlával. Persze, a nőt megedzette az élet, és határtalan kedvességgel fordul mindenki felé. – Ő pontosan tudja, mit tanítanak Amezrouban, biztosan szívesen elmondja neked is, mire számíts, amikor Rúzával vagy. De erről akár Dzárát is kérdezheted. És ha segítségre van szükséged, Szárája képessége tökéletes lehet neked.  
Thyon annyit tud Szárája képességéről, hogy szó szerint képes belemászni az emberek fejébe és ott csinálni valamit. Ami nem egy szimpatikus dolog számára, ha őszinte akar lenni. De talán abban igaza van Lazlónak, hogy valamit tehet, és kell tennie, hogy ne érezze magát így örökké.  
A vér már egészen rászárad, mire Lazlo magára hagyja.

***

Rúza visszasiet a terembe, ahol az ünnepi vacsorát tartják, és szerencsére néhányukat még ott találja. Lazlo, Szárája és Eril-Fén egy asztalnál ülnek, és amint megpillantják őt, felé intenek.  
\- Hol hagytad Thyont? – kérdez rá Lazlo, és remek, máris a lényegre térhet.  
\- Nincsen jól, alszik – válaszolja sietve, majd Eril-Fénhez fordul: – Kölcsönkérhetek egy spektrámot és egy sólymot hajnalra? Visszaviszem az Asztrálra.  
\- Szívesen visszaviszem én – ajánlkozik Lazlo, de Rúza megcsóválja a fejét.  
\- Beletart akár az egész napba is, de talán jó lenne, ha kiszellőztethetné a fejét – magyarázza.  
\- Persze, természetesen a rendelkezésedre állok – bólint Eril-Fén, és Rúza egy kicsit megnyugszik.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Mi történt vele? – kérdez rá Szárája.  
\- Talán a hír, hogy a bátyja itt van. Nem tud szabadulni az apja árnyékától.  
\- Azt hittem, már jobban van – csóválja a fejét a nő.  
\- Jobban volt – bólint rá. – De úgy tűnik, most megint rosszabb. Nem hiszem, hogy vissza akart térni Zeruba egyáltalán. De sokáig nyugodtnak tűnt. – Rúza csak reméli, hogy Eril-Fén nem most kérdez majd rá, hogy ez mégis miért érdekli ennyire. Vagy egészen nyilvánvaló volt számára a helyzet, vagy várhattak még a bejelentéssel valamennyit. És most nem is ez a fő probléma. – Te ismered a bátyját? – fordul Lazlóhoz, mint az egyetlenhez, aki a világuk ugyanazon városában nőtt fel, mint Thyon.  
\- Nem igazán – ismeri el Lazlo. – Ha jól tudom, ő nem tudós, sosem járt a könyvtárban és nemigen törődtem a pletykákkal.  
\- Én beszéltem vele – szólal meg Eril-Fén, és Rúza kérdőn rápillant. Persze, hiszen ő jobban beszéli a közös nyelvet, a farandzsikkal valakinek szót kellett értenie a kétéves útjuk során. – Kellemetlen alak, ha Thyon régen az éppen csak elviselhető kategóriában volt, a bátyját inkább nem is említem. Az apját szintén. – A kérdő tekintetekre hozzáteszi: – Meghívott a házába, mikor ott voltunk. Kevés olyan kapzsi embert láttam, mint Vaal hercege. Folyton a jutalomról kérdezgetett, és arról győzködött, hogy Thyon majd megoldja a problémánkat. – Rúza a tűnyomokra gondol Thyon karjain, amiken át a saját spirituszát csapolta le, amíg a városban dolgozott a citadella problémájának megoldásán. Nem sokat mesélt neki erről, a korábbi életéről sem szeretett beszélni. Hosszú ideig azt sem szerette elmondani, min dolgozik a laborjában. Mintha nem hitt volna benne, hogy a munkája fontos, amit Rúza sokáig nem értett. Végül egyszer felfogta, hogy az állhat a háttérben, hogy soha senki nem mondta Thyonnak, hogy amit csinál, az elég. Hogy amikor eredményre jut, az dicséretes. Mindig csak többet és többet akartak tőle, nem törődve azzal, hogy mennyi mindent áldozott fel azért, hogy elérje amit elért. Nem csoda, hogy úgy viselkedett másokkal, ahogy.  
Mélyet sóhajt. Ha Thyon nem akar találkozni a bátyjával, akkor bármit megtesz, hogy ez így is legyen.

***

Zuhejla teát tesz az asztalra elé anélkül, hogy rákérdezne, kér-e egyáltalán. Kényelmetlenül helyezkedik a széken. Késő este van, arra számított, hogy senkit nem talál itt, amikor beosont valami maradékért.  
\- Mondd el, mi bánt, fiam – nógatja az asszony kedvesen, szándékosan tisztán ejtve a szavait, hogy megérthesse őket. Ez a nő hirtelen mindenki szerető nagyanyja lett, főleg azoké, akik nem ismerték ezt a fajta szeretet előtte. Körül van véve szeretettel, és fogalma sincs, hogyan érezhetné át. Mintha fal lenne körülötte.  
\- A múltam megnehezíti a jelenem – mondja végül, mert ez nem tűnik ostobaságnak.  
\- Ezzel mindenki így van, fiam – válaszolja Zuhejla. Ó igen, persze. Rengeteg halál, félelem és rémálmok. Ehhez képest neki semmi gondja nincs. Talán kár vele törődni, és főleg mások idejét rabolni. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne foglalkozhatnánk személyesen a problémákkal – folytatja és együttérzőn rámosolyog. – Mindenkinek vannak árnyékai. Mesélhetsz a tiédről, ha akarsz. – _Meg fogok fulladni, az a baj,_ gondolja. De ezt persze nem mondhatja. Ki hinné el neki, hogy csak úgy _magától_ megfulladna? _Ez_ ostobaságnak hangzik. Így hát ötlete sincs, hol kezdje. – Milyen a probléma természete? – kérdez rá, mintha tudná, hogy merre tapogatózzon.  
A probléma természete: hirtelen haragú, elégedetlen, fájdalmas és fullasztó, mint az apja.  
\- Szétmar a tudat, hogy az apám gyűlölné amit most csinálok – mondja végül kissé meglepetten. Aztán rájön, hogy nyelvet kell váltania, mert Zuhejla nem érti. Másodjára kimondva egyre biztosabb benne, hogy így van. Az apja árnyéka méreg vagy oldószer, ami lassan elpusztítja, mert a tárolóedény többé nem felel meg a célnak, hogy tárolja. Szétmarja belülről.  
\- Amit most csinálsz, olyan rossz?  
\- Nem, nem igazán – ismeri be.  
\- Mi is az, amit most csinálsz? – érdeklődi.  
\- Nem mentem vissza Zoszmába és soha nem is akarok – kezdi. – Nem oldottam meg Kö... Amezrou problémáját.  
\- Megmentetted az unokámat.  
És a legfőbb bűne, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a közbevetést:  
\- Szeretem Rúzát.  
\- Szeretni valakit ekkora gond? Mi baja lenne apádnak Rúzával? Hogy harcos? Hogy nem nemes vagy gazdag? Túl fiatal?  
\- Az, hogy férfi – leheli maga elé.  
\- Oh. – Thyon csak bólint. – Bocsáss meg, ez számomra különös. Nálunk soha senki nem szabott gátat annak, hogy ki kit szerethet – magyarázza. Erre már akkor rájött, amikor a szeme sarkából figyelte Dzárát és Khalixtét az utazás közben. Egyikük sem tűnt úgy, mint akit egy pillanatig is kétségek gyötörnek. Khalixte lázadó volt persze, de Dzárát nem nézték ki a tizerkén társai. Nem úgy mint a legtöbb szakértője a csapatnak...  
\- Megölne, ha tudná – suttogja, és Zuhejla nem legyinti el, hogy dehogy is.  
\- Miért olyan rossz ez a te kultúrádban? – kérdezi őszintén.  
\- Nem tudom, talán mert nem szokás... – Az asszony hirtelen felnevet.  
\- Csak nem verik nagydobra – feleli. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az országodban nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki így érez. Ne okold magad, erről nem tehetsz, ahogy a hajad színét sem választhattad meg előre. – Thyon nem tudja elképzelni, hogy Zoszmában bárki másnak remegni kezdene a térde úgy mint neki, mikor Rúza közelében van. Bár az is biztos, hogy kevés a szerelemből köttetett házasság. És nem is arról van szó, hogy össze akarna házasodni Rúzával. Arról, hogy akár még engedelmesen tehetné is azt, amit az apja kíván tőle, elvehetne egy nőt, lehetne családja, nem halna bele, hiszen egész életében erre készült. De a helyzet az, hogy hiányozna az őszinte boldogság, amit akkor érez, mikor Rúzát nézi, amint Dzárával gyakorolnak. Amit akkor érez, mikor a tizerkén sötét szemeivel ránéz és mosolyogva piszkálja, csipkelődik valamivel, amire Thyon visszaszúr, de az egész csak élcelődés, és mindketten élvezik. Ez mind elveszne. Ezt mind egyáltalán nem szabadna csinálnia. Ez a kettősség pedig felőrli annyira, hogy visszatérjen a régi rossz szokáshoz...  
\- Ez nem számít.  
\- Tudom – mondja Zuhejla. – Alighanem mindannyian tudjuk milyen az, ha egy szellem ránk telepszik és árnyékként kísért olyasvalami, amitől nehezen lehet szabadulni. Nézd, Thyon, az apád rávett talán korábban arra, hogy azt tedd, amit ő akar, de ennek vége. Többé nem szólhat bele, mit teszel, vagy kivel teszed. Nem mondhatja meg, ki vagy. Ez lehet felszabadító és ijesztő is akár, hiszen mostantól neked kell megmondanod, kicsoda Thyon Nero.

***

A reggel még hűvös, az épületek már a napfény eltűnése után kilehelték a napközben gyűjtött melegüket az éjszakába, így hidegen magasodnak föléjük. Amezrou gyönyörű és lélegzetelállító minden napszakban és pillanatban, még mindig az egyik legkülönösebb város, amit valaha látott, pedig már nem csak Zeru egyhangú építészetét veheti alapul. Ugyan hol lenne bármelyik másik világon olyan város, amit olvadt démoncsontokból emelt hegyek védelmeznek? Talán nem teljesen valószerűtlen elképzelés, de elég esélytelen.  
Egy tizerkén várja őket a kereskedők céhének bejáratánál, spektrám szárát tartja a kezében. Már messziről üdvözlik egymást Rúzával, Thyon hallgatja a csendes beszélgetést, de nem igazán figyel rá. Az elméjére még mindig olyan köd telepszik, ami nem engedi tisztán gondolkodni. Csak engedelmeskedik Rúzának, és bízik benne, hogy rábízhatja magát. Szeretné, ha így lenne. Valahol a tudata legmélyén pontosan tudja, hogy ez a helyzet.  
\- Ő itt Nina – mutatja be a spektrámot Rúza, és szeretettel a fehér bundás orra simítja a kezét. Rúza ért az állatokhoz, és Thyon mindent tőle tanult ezzel kapcsolatban. – Ő visz minket ki az Asztrálig.  
\- Az jó – biccent, és óvatosan a hátas felé nyúl, hogy a nyakára simíthasson. A fehér szőr érintése megnyugtatja, hasonlít egy másik érzésre. A köd elfátyolosodik, átláthatóbb lesz.  
Rúza felugrik a spektrámra, lenyújtja neki a karját. Thyon belekapaszkodik, és míg fellendül mögé, a csuklya lecsúszik a fejéről. Azonnal visszaigazítja, amint elég biztosan ül hozzá. Végül csak átkarolja Rúzát, és ennek a mozdulatnak semmi köze nincs a leeséstől való félelemhez.  
Nina elindul alattuk egy láthatatlan jelre, és csendesen kopogva indulnak el a város széle felé. Rúza a fejét forgatja, mindent alaposan megnézve magának.  
\- Sajnálom – szólal meg halkan.  
\- Ugyan mit? – szól hátra.  
\- Hogy a terhedre vagyok – válaszolja.  
\- Ezek a te gondolataid vannak a terhemre – feleli. – Semmiség, egy ideig még itt állomásozunk, ez a nap nem jelent túl sokat. Szívesen segítek. – A kezére szorít, és erre van szüksége, erre az érzésre, hogy Rúza vele van.  
Felkaptatnak az ösvényen a kapuhoz, és Thyon szorítást érez a torkában. A bátyja a Perembe vájt várban száll meg, nem akar lent a városban lakni, amíg várakozik. Őrá. A városiak pedig nem látják szívesen a farandzsit, akire más sokkal kelletlenebbül gondolnak, mint az öccsére.

***

\- Képes vagy rá? – kérdez rá Thyon Száráját figyelve. A lány félrebiccenti a fejét, úgy kutatja a tekintetével.  
\- Attól függ, te akarod-e – válaszolja végül. – Én csak utat tudok mutatni, de rálépned neked kell.  
Thyont ez persze nem lepi meg. Szinte biztos volt, hogy olyan varázslat nincs, ami egyszerűen megszabadíthatná az árnyéktól, ami rajta ül.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá. – Persze, hogy akarom.  
Szárája rámosolyog.  
\- Ne aggódj, senkinek nem fogom elárulni, mit láttam a fejedben – mondja. Thyon nem tudja elképzelni, milyen lehet az elméje egy kívülálló számára.  
\- Jártál már...?  
\- Igen, néhányszor. Ki kellett derítenem, milyen veszélyt jelentettél ránk. Sajnálom. – Ez egy közös, kissé hátborzongató érzés, hogy ez a lány mindannyiuk fejében járt, és talán dühösnek kellene lennie rá, amiért olyan sokáig rémálmokkal gyötörte Rúzát, de nem tud. A lány magát és a többieket próbálta megvédeni.  
\- Milyen volt? – Szárája elhúzza a száját, azután gyorsan rendezi az arcvonásait.  
\- Szűkös, levegőtlen – mondja végül lassan. – Mint egy...  
\- Koporsó – segíti ki Thyon. – Pontosan így érzem magam – vallja be.  
\- Ideje, hogy ezen változtassunk. – A lány az altatóra néz, és Thyon az üvegcséért nyúl. – Nem fogsz érezni semmit – ígéri a lány, mielőtt felhajthatná a tartalmát. – Csak feküdj kényelmesen – súgja, de akkor sem tudna ellazulni, ha kényszerítenék. Nem tud ezen túl sokáig gondolkodni, a mesterséges álom magával ragadja.

Amikor lassan megközelíti az ébrenlétet, az első gondolata az, hogy vajon fog-e érezni bármi változást. Hogy egyáltalán miben mérhető a változás ilyen esetben. Ötlete sincs, Szárája mit tett a fejében. Az a furcsa érzés keríti a hatalmába, hogy nincs egyedül, és azon gondolkodik, Szárája még mindig ott van-e bent, és tönkretette-e a munkáját azzal, hogy lassan felébred. Valami neszt hall – ez biztosan nem a fejéből jön.  
Felpillant, Rúzát látja, amint az ágy mellett ül egy széken. A sötét bőrével és a sötét szemeivel, a kölykös vigyorával.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi halkan, amint találkozik a tekintetük.  
\- Nem tudom – ismeri el és felül, mert a helyzet, hogy Rúza így néz le rá, nincs ínyére.  
\- Igyál – nyújt felé egy kupa vizet. Ezt viszont hálásan fogadja, az altatónak borzalmas íze van a nyelvén. – Szükséged van valamire? – Megcsóválja a fejét és felkel az ágyából. A szobájából közvetlen ajtó nyílik a laboratóriumba, de mindkét helyiségnek van saját ajtaja a folyosóra is. A szobában egyedül Rúza fordul meg sűrűn, Lazlo akkor járt itt, mikor megformázta a falakat, és most Szárája. Aki persze már nincs itt.  
Az ablakhoz lép, széthúzza a függönyöket. Aranyszínű fény ömlik be, az ablakot csak résnyire nyitja. Az Asztrál nem halad gyorsan, de a menetszél így is élesen hussan be a helyiségbe, pillanatok alatt megtöltve friss levegővel. Ahogy mély levegőt vesz, feltűnik, hogy sokkal könnyebben mozdul a tüdeje mint eddig. Talán Szárája tényleg el tudta kezdeni a gyógyulás felé terelni. Visszafordul Rúza felé, aki csak nézi, a pillantásában valami olyasmi van, amit eddig nem tudott megfejteni. Nem, nem vágy, az más. Soha senki nem nézett rá így és néha zavarba jön tőle.  
\- Miért nézel rám így? – kérdez rá végre. Rúza felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Tán nem tetszik uraságodnak a pillantás, amivel illetem? – figurázza ki a kérdését élcelődve, mire Thyon csak kifújja a levegőt. Rúza egy örök bohóc. A komolyság sosem lesz az ő asztala, talán. Egy kissé irigyli emiatt.  
\- Ó, dehogynem, csüngj csak rajtam a szemeiddel, van benne gyakorlatod – feleli végül és az elégtétel mosolyként kúszik fel az arcára, mikor Rúza egész arca még egy árnyalattal sötétebbre vált a pírtól. A visszavágásai egyre jobbak, ahogy egyre kevésbé veszi magára ezeket a vicceket. Meg kellett tanulnia, hogy nem bántónak szánják őket.  
\- Akkor gondolom nem bánod, hogy tovább gyakorlok – közli végre a másik. Most Thyon érzi úgy, hogy a nyakától kezdve melege lesz és ez kiül a bőrére, ami az ő sokkal világosabb árnyalatával jóval feltűnőbb mint a másiké. Rúza elégedetten vigyorog magának, és felé nyújtja az egyik kezét. Thyont valami vonzza felé, ezért gondolkodás nélkül lép a szék mellé. Hagyja, hogy az erős kar a dereka köré fonódjon és a másik az ölébe húzza. Az egyik válla a széles mellkasnak szorul, de cseppet sem bánja. – Sőt, egy másik szenvedélyemnek is szívesen hódolnék, ha nem bánod – suttogja a vállának simítva az arcát. Thyon szívei heves vágtába kezdenek a gondolatra, és a gyomra furcsán mocorog. Nem rosszullét, persze, de nem is nyugalom. – Megcsókolhatlak?  
Csak lassan bólint, és visszatartja a lélegzetét, amikor Rúzáét érzi a nyakán. Könnyen az a benyomása lehet bárkinek a tizerkénről, hogy a kissé elnagyolt vonásai és a határozott termete mellé csak annyi gyengédségre képes, mint egy behemót a törékeny holmik boltjában, de nem így van. Az ajkai nagyon is puhák és gyengédek, és a kezei bár néhol kemények a hstrek forgatásától, mindig nagyon óvatosan érnek hozzá. Hosszan elnyújtva engedi ki a levegőt, a gondolata, hogy rákérdezzen, mégis kitől szedte ezt a körülményeskedő, nevetséges beszédet, elillan. Semmi nem marad a fejében, csak Rúza csókjai a nyakán, ahol az alváshoz viselt vászon inge nem takarja, és mindkettejük felgyorsuló lélegzete. Az érzés, hogy arrébb simítja a haját egyre, hogy találjon még olyan bőrt, amit nem érintett. Az érzés, amit nem bír ki anélkül, hogy fészkelődni kezdene a másik ölében.  
\- Ágy? – mormolja a kérdést Rúza a bőrének lágyan.  
\- Igen – sóhajtja.  
Rúza felemeli a fejét, változtat a fogásán, az egyik karja a hátát támasztja meg, a másikkal a térdei alá nyúl. Azzal a lendülettel átemeli az ágyra, mintha meg sem érezné a súlyát. Utána fölé térdel, és Thyon felnéz rá, egy kissé talán riadtan. Azt még mindig nem tudja, hogy is van ez _egész pontosan._ Rúza azonban a homlokát az övének támasztja, úgy szólal meg:  
\- Azonnal szólnod kell, ha nem érzed jól magad velem, érted? Mindegy, melyik nyelven, és én meg fogok állni. – Thyon néz rá, a szavaitól szabályosan elképed. Ez teljesen ellentétes azzal, ami az otthonában történne – mármint, tételezzük fel, hogy vannak férfiszeretők Zoszmában. Az apja az egészről annyit mondott, hogy odamegy és elveszi azt, ami neki jár. Ha a felesége rendes nő, talán egy kis vér is lesz. De ennyi. Valami hasonlóra készült ő is, hogy ez lesz, ha Rúza megunja az ő viselkedését. – Thyon? Értesz engem?  
\- Igen – vágja rá. – Igen, értelek. – Megköszörüli a torkát. Ez egészen másnak hangzik, mint amit elképzelt. – Mit... mit fogsz csinálni?  
A tizerkén rámosolyog, nem lenézően vagy kárörvendően, csak egy nyugodt mosollyal.  
\- Csak a kezemmel fogok hozzád érni, és az ajkaimmal talán, de csak ott, ahol engeded, rendben? – Bólint a magyarázatra. Rúza kezeivel és ajkaival elég jó a kapcsolata. – Te ott érintesz meg engem, ahol és amivel csak akarsz, de nem muszáj megtenned. – Bólint megint, de egyelőre túl soknak érzi a szócséplést. Átkarolja Rúza nyakát és odahúzza magához, hogy szájon csókolhassa végre. A másik tenyere a mellkasára simul az ingén keresztül, biztos benne, hogy érzi a szíveinek heves ütemét. De most nincsenek pimasz megjegyzések, csak óvatos és felfedező érintések, amik voltak eddig is, de nem ennyi. A simogatást mégis élvezi, és a csókokat is, amiket váltanak. Nincs ellenvetése, mikor Rúza végiggombolja az ingét, hogy alá csúsztassa a felforrósodott tenyerét. Nem ilyennek képzelte és rettentően boldog, hogy mégiscsak ilyen. Élvezi a simogatást, azt, hogy a pillantásában nem éhséget lát, hanem szeretetet és igen, vágyat, de nem arra, hogy elvegyen tőle.  
Egy újabb csók után Rúza rávigyorog és végignyal a saját ajkain.  
\- Talán – kezdi elgondolkodva –, talán hozzáadhatom a listához a nyelvem is, mit szólsz?   
Thyon nyel egyet, de válasz helyett csak figyeli a tizerként. Alkimistaként érti egy csomó anyag természetét, mostanában egynéhány gyógynövény főzetét is megérti, de annak az esszenciája homályban marad, hogyan is lehetséges, hogy ennyire vonzónak találjon valakit, aki az esetek többségében ostobaságokat beszél. Aki mégiscsak el tudja bűvölni valamivel. Amit egyáltalán nem bán.  
Valamivel később, kellemes érzésekkel telve felkönyököl, hogy az egyetlen kellemetlenséget orvosolja: az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényen hagyott vizeskancsóért és kupáért nyúl, hogy igyon néhány kortyot. A csend a helyiségben hirtelen válik méllyé, és ahogy visszafordul, Rúza arcán minden, amit soha nem akart látni.  
Rúza arcán, a tekintetében iszonyodó rémület, és ahogy a szólásra nyitná a száját, úgy ugrik ki mellőle az ágyból, mintha a lepedő égetné. Sietve visszahúzza az inget magára, hogy takarja a hátát, aztán maga előtt is összefogja. Így vágtat át a laborba, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót. Reszkető kezekkel szedi rendbe magát, mosakszik meg és gombol be minden gombot. Reszketegen veszi a levegőt, és a harangok felzúgnak a fülében minden mást kiszorítva.  
Szégyen, szégyen, szégyen. Szégyen a teste, amiért a ruha alatt olyan történeteket rejt, amiket senkinek nem szabadna tudnia. Szégyen a lelke, amiért hiába törekszik, hogy más legyen, eredendően képtelen rá. És az apja árnyéka azt súgja a válla felett, hogy a szerelme is szégyen, és nem szabadna hagynia Rúzának, hogy elcsábítsa.  
\- Rúzát hagyd ki ebből – sziszegi maga elé, míg az asztalra támaszkodik. A pillantása a késre siklik és lesodorja az asztalról, a mezarthium padlón élesen koppan, a hangja sokáig cseng a fülében.  
Nem, nem szabadult meg teljesen az apja szellemétől, de dolgozhat rajta, hogy így legyen.

***

A belső a kaput hangtalanul nyitják ki nekik, Rúza a kezdődő reggelben vidáman, de csendesen üdvözli a társait, akik a Miszrachban vannak épp szolgálatban. A szavaikból egyértelművé válik, hogy ők még nem voltak tizerkének akkor, amikor itt hagyták Zerut, mégis úgy beszélnek egymással mint barátok, akik régen látták egymást. Thyon egyre inkább érzi, hogy sehogy nem szabadna itt maradnia. Csak hátráltatná Rúzát abban, hogy jól érezze magát az övéivel.  
Valakitől kap egy sólymot, ami a karjára kapaszkodik, és áthaladnak az udvaron anélkül, hogy túl sokáig maradnának. A kapu másik oldalán Thyon szabad ember, az Asztrálba pedig nem jut be senki, akit Lazlo előzetesen nem engedett be. A legbiztonságosabb hely, minden világon.  
A kapu becsukódik mögöttük és elindulnak lefelé a Peremről az úton. A homokdűnék között ott áll az Asztrál hatalmas, háromszáz méter magas alakja, méltóságteljes mozdulatlanságban. Amíg ott töltik a mindennapjaikat, képesek megfeledkezni a mezarthium hajó valódi hatalmasságáról. A falak között élve nem tűnik fel, mennyire hatalmas is a lakhelyük kívülről. Milyen letaglózóan, rettenetesen csodálatos.  
\- Mindig meglepődöm – mormogja Rúza maga elé –, hogy már nem fog el rettegés, ha ránézek a távolról. – Valami, amit Thyon nem élt át, és talán kevésbé ért meg, a látatlanvárosiak régi félelme a régi citadellától. Thyon szorosabbra fonja körülötte az ölelését. – Menjünk haza – mondja, és Nina ügyesen kocog lefelé az úton, cseppet sem tűnik még fáradtnak. – Jobban érzed magad?  
\- Igen – mondja gyorsan. Így van: sokkal könnyebben kap lélegzetet a városon kívül. Hamarosan az Asztrál kertjében lehet megint. – Köszönöm – fűzi hozzá, egy kanyarban megint fel lát a várra és a kapura. Meglepetésére kinyílik, de a várakozásával ellentétben nem spektrámok lépnek ki rajta. Hanem tevék. – Rúza... – súgja maga elé a nevet, ami mindent jelent számára.

***

\- Thyon! Itt vagy? Engedj be kérlek, ezt látnod kell! – Rúza izgatott dörömbölése szakítja ki a gondolataiból, a papírra jegyzett számításából. Mivel teljesen kizökkent, mindegy, hogy elsétál-e az ajtóig és fogadja-e az érkezőt. – Nézd! – Rúza nem vár üdvözlést, helyette a kezét dugja az orra elé, túlontúl hevesen.  
\- Mi az? – kérdez rá, vet egy pillantást a kezére, de nem lát rajta semmi különöset.  
\- Nézd meg jobban! – utasítja türelmetlenül, és Thyon próbálja lenyelni a hangsúlyra kikívánkozó választ. A figyelmét inkább a felajánlott testrészre fordítja, Rúza sötét bőrű, sebhelyes, mégis gyengéd keze... Azután feltűnik a hiány, itt volt egy hosszú, rojtos szélű sebhely a hüvelyk és mutatóujja között egészen a kézfeje közepéig. Egy hrestek mart a bőrébe gyakorlás közben, még a kiképzésén. Ez előfordult, főleg a kezdők körében. Senki nem mondta, hogy az istenek bukása után könnyebb lett volna tizerkénné válni. Ám a seb helyén most tökéletesen sima, gyógyult bőr van.  
Thyon meglepetten bámul fel a vigyorgó férfira, aki végre szolgál magyarázattal is a dologra:  
\- Megkérdeztem Verebet, hogy képes-e eltüntetni nekem ezt a sebet, és még egy perc sem volt! – A lelkesedése csak úgy süt róla, ahogy gyengéden átkarolja. – Azt mondta, szívesen begyógyítja a tiéidet is – folytatja suttogva, a füle mellett. – Megszabadulhatsz amelyiktől csak akarsz.  
Az ajánlat, a lehetőség annyira meglepi, hogy beleszédül. Ha Rúza karjai nem lennének körülötte, talán meg is tántorodva. Soha nem gondolt rá, hogy akár meg is szabadulhatna az apja ilyen emlékeitől. Hogy talán nem ébredne többet arra, hogy álmodja a fájdalmat és meg sem tud mozdulni tőle. Hogy talán egy lépéssel közelebb kerülhetne így ahhoz, hogy ez a sötétség elmúljon belőle.  
A tudat pedig, hogy Rúza ebben is a segítsége akar lenni, olyan érzéseket okoz, amik túl soknak tűnnek.  
\- Jól vagy? Ülj le – és szó nélkül odavezeti a székhez, amire nyugodtan lerogyhat. Soha senki nem törődött vele ennyire. Persze, soha senkinek nem lett volna oka rá, hiszen nem viselkedett úgy, mint aki érdemes rá. Ezért nagyon nehéz elfogadnia Rúza figyelmességét, és az ezzel járó érzelmek olykor fojtogató hullámát. Meg kell tanulnia kezelni ezeket az érzéseket valahogy.  
\- Te mit gondolsz? – kérdez rá halkan.  
\- Azt, hogy a te tested, te rendelkezel vele – feleli Rúza magától értetődve. Talán neki az is, hiszen Amezrouban erre tanítják a fiaikat és a lányaikat, vagyis... mindenkit. Mint Rúza és Zuhejla szavaiból kiderült, náluk nem csak ez a két kategória létezik. Tehát mindenkit arra oktatnak, hogy a saját teste a saját felelőssége. Ezt jelzi a nők ilálith tetoválása is, és az, hogy feltétel nélkül kell a párjuk döntését tisztelniük, attól függetlenül, kicsoda az illető. Legyen szó érintésről vagy gyerekvállalásról. Ez a téma mind Thyont, mind a hozzájuk csatlakozókat meglepi, Zuhejla ezért tartja fontosnak elmondani. – Tudod, hogy engem nem zavar, hogy néz ki a hátad – fűzi hozzá. Azután az első alkalom után kénytelenek voltak hosszasan beszélni erről. Thyon kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy az apja keze nyomát viseli a szétfutó, hosszú sebek formájában. Különösen ügyelt rá, hogy semmi olyan helyen ne hagyjon nyomot, amit nem tud eltakarni. A hátát és a lelkét tényleg senki nem látta egészen mostanáig.  
Rúza dühös volt, és egy őrült, rémisztő pillanatig azt hitte, hogy őrá. Ott ült reszketve, a hátát érte a hűvös, és elhitte egy pillanatig, hogy most rájön, mennyire hasznavehetetlen, hogy mennyire nem ért semmihez most, hogy annyi aranyuk van, amennyit csak akarnak. De Rúza nem rá volt dühös, hanem arra, aki fájdalmat okozott neki. És aztán ezt elmondta neki is. Elmondta, hogy a szemében nem változik ettől, hogy ugyanígy szeretné megérinteni, megcsókolni és szeretni, mint eddig. Thyon valószínűleg soha nem fogja túltenni magát ezen a feltétel nélkül elfogadáson, amiben soha eddig nem volt része.  
\- Nem tudom – bukik ki belőle végül. Meg akar szabadulni lehetőleg mindentől, ami Zoszmához köti, de tudja, hogy nem tud. Ha logikus akar lenni, tudja, hogy nem tud. Mégis, amikor a lehetőség előtte van, nem biztos, hogy akar vele élni.  
\- Nem kell most döntened róla – nyugtatja Rúza. – Veréb képessége nem veszik el.  
Eszébe jut, amit Zuhejla mondott neki hetekkel korábban: neki kell megmondania, kicsoda Thyon Nero. Nem engedheti, hogy a múltja befolyásolja a jelenét. Olyan ez, mint a tudomány: a régi elveket, elméleteket újak váltják fel, ha idejétmúlttá válnak. A régi Thyon idejétmúlttá vált, és egynéhány apróságot eltekintve tökéletesen hasznavehetetlen ebben a helyzetben. Tehát meg kell haladnia saját magát és újjá kell építenie önmagát. Ennek az egyik lépése lehet az, hogy megszabadul a sebektől amiket az apja hagyott a testén, és ez mutathat arra, hogy egyszer a lelkén lévőktől is megszabadul.  
Amikor Veréb a karja felé akar nyúlni, elhúzza azt. Nem tudná megmagyarázni, miért.  
\- Ezek maradhatnak – mondja gyorsan. Veréb kutatón néz rá, nyilván pontosan látja, hogy ezeket a hegeket nem okozhatta, csak nagyon precíz emberkéz. Olyan, amilyen neki van.  
\- Ha mégsem akarnád őket, csak szólj – mondja végül és rámosolyog. Hihetetlen, milyen szelíd a mosolya ahhoz képest, milyen elképesztő erő birtokában van.  
\- Köszönöm szépen – szólal meg, miután visszaveszi az ingét.  
\- Igazán nincs mit. Megmentetted Száráját, ennyivel tartoztam – válaszolja kedvesen. Thyon nem nevezné megmentésnek, de nem ellenkezik a lánnyal.  
Kívülről nem érez változást, de sokkal szabadabbnak érzi magát. Talán ha a teste el tudja felejteni a fájdalmat örökre, egy idő után ő maga is képes lesz rá. A gondolat kellemesnek hat.

***

A gondolat, hogy tevéken vágtatnak utánuk le a Perem oldalán, cseppet sem kellemes. Thyon latolgatja az esélyeiket, vajon Nina meddig bírja a hátán két lovassal. A spektrám kecses, erős és a tevéket nem őrült tempóban hajtják, rendes körülmények között, főleg nem ezen a terepen. Talán megmarad az előnyük az Asztrálig.  
\- Ne izgulj, nincs esélyük elkapni minket – mondja Rúza higgadtan, és elengedi a sólymot. Csettint neki a nyelvével, a madár kirepül a homokdűnék fölé, közben szétzavar egy rajnyi dögevő madarat. Előre dől a nyeregben, s mivel Thyon egészen hozzásimulva ül, vele dől. Nina meglódul alattuk lefelé, Rúza biztosan tartja és mindig a tökéletes pillanatban dől jobbra vagy balra, hogy segítse bevenni a kanyarokat.  
Nem mer felnézni az útra mögöttük, és amikor a kiáltásokban felismeri az anyanyelvét, egészen biztos lesz benne, hogy a bátyja emberei loholnak a nyomukban. El tudja képzelni, mit akarnak, de nem szívesen állna le tárgyalni. Nem tér vissza Zoszmába, soha többé. Életének első húsz évében azért törte magát, hogy az apja és a keresztanyja mindent megkapjanak tőle, amit csak akarnak. Ha egy évszázadok óta titokban lévő, megfejthetetlen formulát akartak, megkapták. Csinált nekik aranyat. Cserébe neki nem kellett az élet apró dolgaival törődnie. Cserébe egy aranyszínű kalitkában tartották, ahol addig mozoghatott szabadon, amíg azt tette, amit mondtak neki.  
Egyszer volt egy aranyló aranyifjú, aki nem élt.  
Az út felfelé órákig tart a Perem külső oldalán, kényelmes tempóban. Rúza ismer néhány rövidítést, és a spektrám engedelmesen vágtat alattuk, biztos lépésekkel. Nagyjából egy óra alatt leérnek az Elmutáleth végeláthatatlan homokjára. Nina léptei megnyúlnak, és egyenesen az Asztrál felé vágtatnak. Thyon ekkor néz csak hátra, remélve, hogy a rövidítésekkel lehagyták az üldözőiket. Azok azonban, mintha az életük múlna rajta, nyaktörő sebességre kényszerítik a tevéket, és majdnem lent vannak a Perem lábánál. Abban már nem biztos, hogy a dűnéken keresztül mennyi esélyük lehet a tevék ellen.  
\- Utol fognak érni! – kiáltja figyelmeztetően. Rúza hátrapillant, kicsit oldalra dől, hogy ellásson a válla mellett.  
\- Mit akarnak? – kérdezi teljesen feleslegesen, majd rá is jön a megoldásra. – Bármi is történjen, ne áruld el nekik, addig élve kellesz nekik.  
Thyon tudja ezt, de nem akarja, hogy végigrángassák az akarata ellenére a hetekig tartó úton. Nem akar elszakadni Rúzától, az Asztráltól, az új családjától. Ráadásul tudja, hogy azzal, ha korlátlan aranyat adna Zoszma kezébe, azzal talán az egész világuk sorsát megpecsételné. Egy jól fizetett zsoldos hadsereg sok mindenre képes.  
\- De miért nyitották ki nekik a kaput? – morfondírozik hangosan. – Mindegy, biztos értesítették Eril-Fént, és akkor nem lehet baj. Sosem kívántam, hogy Raszelasz jöjjön el értem, de... – Csakhogy órák kellenek, mire a tizerkének parancsnoka akár felér a Miszrachba, vagy amíg bárki értesíteni tudja. Thyonnak nincsenek kétségei, egyedül maradtak. Vagyis maradt.  
Már húsz méterre sincsenek az első tevék és még fél úton sincsenek az Asztrál felé. Nincs értelme az egésznek.  
\- Rúza, ígérd meg, hogy nem állsz meg az Asztrálig! – A hangja szigorú, pedig legszívesebben fuldokolna. De nem keverheti bele, pontosan tudja, hogy ezek a zoszmaiak egy gondolat nélkül ledöfnék az első adandó alkalommal.  
\- Eljutunk addig, ne...  
\- Nem, _ígérd meg!_ – vág közbe.  
\- Megígérem – hagyja rá, és Thyon egy pillanatig még szorosabban öleli, ha ez lehetséges egyáltalán. Utána pedig ellazítja a karjait a dereka körül és a térdeit Nina oldalán. Ügyetlenül bucskázik le a nyeregből és csak esés közben jut eszébe, hogy már ettől is simán kitörheti a nyakát.  
Nem töri ki a nyakát, de túlgurul egy dűne felső taréján és a mögötte jövő meredek lejtőn legurulva sehogy nem tudja megállítani magát. Végül ott fekszik a homokvölgyben, és nem mozdul, mert egészen biztos, hogy akkor mindene fájna. Végül mégiscsak felküzdi magát, hogy a térdeire és a tenyereire támaszkodhasson. Az kisebb csoda, hogy nem törte el semmijét. A tevék prüszkölve kerítik körbe, de csak a bizonyosságért tekint körül, hogy spektrám nincs sehol. A tekintete megállapodik a bátyján.  
Aryan Nero minden, ami Thyon soha nem volt. Éjfekete haja, éjsötét szemei vannak, és sokkal kevésbé jóképű, mint az öccse, de a nemesi vonások így is kiütköznek rajta. Rúza talán azt mondaná, hogy kevésbé néz ki úgy, mint akit születés helyett megterveztek és kifaragtak. Soha nem volt népszerű, bár a családneve miatt nyilvánvalóan nem volt elhanyagolható a jelenléte valahol.  
Hiába akart néhányszor visszaemlékezni, Thyon egyetlen olyan alkalmat sem tudott előbányászni a múltjából, amikor bármit is tettek együtt. Soha nem viselkedtek testvérként. Soha nem is ismerték egymást.  
\- Nézzenek oda, az én tékozló kisöcsém – szólal meg Aryan a tevéje hátáról.  
\- Nem megyek veled sehová – jelenti ki Thyon, homokkal a szájában, és feláll. Az is csoda, hogy a köpenye nem csavarodott rá, így most pontosan úgy öleli az alakját, hogy nem látszik az oldalán lógó tőr, amivel az évek alatt Rúza megtanította bánni, egészen máshogy, mint ahogyan a párbajtőrével tanult. Talán lehet esélye.  
\- Milyen kár, hogy ezt nem te döntöd el – jelenti ki a bátyja, és leugrik a tevéről, hogy a lendülettel lecsússzon a dűne oldalán. Csak a végén inog meg egy kicsit, és a társai – vagy fogdmegjei – is a földre ugrálnak. Kilencen vannak összesen, bár abban Thyon kételkedik, hogy ennyien indultak útnak Zoszmából.  
Nem támadnak rá, de tisztán látszik, hogy csak a jelre várnak. Aryan azonban odalépdel hozzá, elég közel, hogy csak ők hallhassák, amit mond.  
\- Bármennyire is szeretném, nem kell, hogy bántódásod essen, Thyon – közli vele. – Nos, nem annyira – pontosít. – Ha most velem jössz és ráveszed a barbár barátaidat, hogy engedjenek minket utunkra békével, akkor egész könnyen megúszhatod.  
\- Élve kellek neked – jelenti ki. – És ahogy mondtam, nem megyek veled sehová. Nem... – A másik olyan erővel és hirtelenséggel lendíti a kezét pofonra, hogy nincs ideje védekezni, megtántorodik és oldalra dől. Cseng a füle, de ez legalább nem olyan, mint a harangok.  
\- Te szerencsétlen! – csattan fel. – Apánk meghalt, Zoszma pedig egy újabb háború szélén áll! Visszajössz és vezeklésül az ostobaságodért ellátod a hadsereget, téma lezárva!  
Apánk meghalt... apánk meghalt, apánk meghalt apánkmeghalt apánkme-  
\- Nem – mondja ki harmadjára, felnézve a fölé magasodó férfira.  
Felettük nyögés hangzik, Aryan egyik társa összeesik a fájdalomtól, ahogy Rúza kihúzza az egyik hresteket a vállából. A többiek azonnal felé lódulnak.  
\- Ne! – Aryan belerúg és a mellkasára tipor, Thyon levegőért kapva szorítja meg a bakancsát, hogy feldöntse. Utána vetődik, és a pillanatban, amikor két vállra fektethetné, valaki teljes erővel oldalba kapja. Hiába próbálkozik, a dulakodás vége az, hogy a két karjánál fogva a térdhajlatába rúgnak, csak úgy, mint néhány perccel, jóval több üvöltéssel és vérrel később, Rúzának is. – Ostoba! Miért nem tudod egyszer azt tenni, amit mondok?! – rivall rá inkább kétségbeesetten mint dühösen.  
\- Nem álltam meg, csak visszafordultam – feleli vigyorogva a tizerkén.  
\- Csendet! – csattan közéjük Aryan hangja, mire Rúza elhúzva a száját azt morogja maga elé:  
\- Farandzsi... – Felnyög, mikor az egyik, aki lefogja, keményen a bokájára tapos.  
\- Hagyjátok békén! – vált nyelvet Thyon. – Ő nem kell nektek, engedjétek el, mielőtt az övéi levadásznak titeket!  
\- Én a helyedben nem fenyegetőznék mások nevében – jegyzi meg a bátyja fölényesen. – Hacsak nem akarják, hogy a levegőbe repítsem a várukat, nem nyitják ki a kaput. – Thyon elképedve mered rá. – Bizony, azt a kaput senki nem nyitja ki, különben az egész hegyoldal a levegőbe repül. Ne várj segítséget a várostól. És most tárgyaljuk újra a dolgokat. – A hangja egyszerre gúnyos és kellemetlenül éles, de nem számít, mert az elégedettsége a saját győzelmének szól. Thyon kénytelen belátni, hogy ezt elég szerencsétlenül elbaltázta. – Veled megyek, ha hagyod Rúzát elmenni sértetlenül – szólal meg végül.  
\- Ha ilyen fontos neked ez a barbár... – kezdi Aryan és biccent az emberei felé. Az értetlen Rúzára szegezi a tekintetét, aki egy szót sem beszél a nyelvén, és akit most elengednek.  
Hogy egy pillanattal később leszúrják hátulról.

Egyszer volt Thyon Nero, akinek a szeme előtt ölték meg a szerelmét.  
Rúza zömök alakját nézi, és nem őt látja. A férfit látja, aki úgy néz rá, mintha a világot jelentené neki, aki fölé hajol és a fülébe sóhajtja, milyen jó neki, akivel izzadtan feküdni az ágyban az egyik legjobb dolog, amit tehetnek, akivel izgatottan tervezték, mit fognak kezdeni egy fészekalknyi árván maradt sárkánytojással.  
Thyon üvölt, kirántja az egyik kezét az őt fogva tartó szorításából, és a mellkasához kap, oda ahol a fémsíp van az inge alatt. Az ezüstösen ragyogó, hosszúkás eszközbe fújva nem hallatszik semmi, emberi fülnek legalábbis. Egyetlen perccel később az Asztrál felől földöntúli üvöltés hangzik, a figyelmeztetés. Thyon előre bukik, könnyek folynak az arcán. Nem érdekli a hirtelen hangzavar, mert Rúza nem mozdul.  
Sárkányszárnyak hangja tölti meg a levegőt, és az egyik a vállára rebben, addigra az őt szorító kezek sehol nincsenek. Lassan feláll és Rúza felé lép. A sárkányok, az ő sárkányaik felettük köröznek rajban. Elkergetik a dögevő madarakat, egyet-kettőt el is kapnak közülük. Az emberek nem mernek mozdulni, a sárkányok nem nagyok, de éles fogaik és karmaik miatt nem lebecsülendő ellenfelek, ráadásul sokan vannak.  
Rúza arccal fekszik a homokban, a nyaka alatt szúrt seb tátong, a vér eláztatja a homokot. Óvatosan megfordítja a tizerként, az arcára simít, lecsukja a szemeit. A vállán ülő kis sárkány üdvözlő csettegést hallat, leugrik Rúza keze mellé, hogy simogatást kérjen. Azután rájön, hogy nem fog kapni. A rikoltása, ami Thyon fülében visszhangzik, fülsiketítő és egyben szívbemarkolóan fájdalmas. Az egész raj csatlakozik hozzá, a sivatag megtelik a hangjukkal.  
A csendbe csak az zavar bele utána, hogy Thyon csettint a nyelvével. A sárkány visszaugrik a vállára, a rikoltása ezúttal mást jelent. Ketten nevelték fel a kis sárkányokat Rúzával. Nem, nem lehet őket meglovagolni és tüzet sem fújnak. De nagyon tanulékonyak és kedvesek, az otthonuknak tekintik az Asztrált és a családjuknak őket. Az, hogy valaki elvette tőlük Rúzát, azt jelenti, számolhat a haragjukkal. Thyon jele egyelőre csak annyit jelent, hogy vegyék el a fegyvereiket.  
A kiáltozás, a sárkányszárnyak forgataga nem tart sokáig, a fegyvereket a homokba szórják nem túl távol, de azonnal támadásba lendülnének, ha valaki megpróbálna értük nyúlni. Thyon még mindig könnyes szemmel a bátyjára néz, aki dermedten bámulja a vállán ülő sárkányt.  
A következő pillanatban megrezzen előtte a levegő.  
\- Mi történt? – Szárája körülnéz. – Veréb és Lazlo mindjárt itt vannak.  
Ahogy megpillantják Száráját, Aryan emberei különböző kiáltásokkal hátrahőkölnek, egyesek menekülni próbálnak.  
\- Nem vagyok démon! – kiált utánuk, és Thyon meg sem lepődik, hogy tud a nyelvén. A következő jel a sárkányoknak a terelőjáték, nem hagyják elmenekülni azokat, akik próbálkoznak. Ebbe a jelenetbe ront bele Raszelasz és a többi mezarthiumlény. A sárkány egyenesen mellé érkezik, a hátáról Veréb csúszik le.  
\- Semmi baj – nyugtatja Thyont, aki könnyes szemmel néz rá. Rúza már jó kezekben van.  
\- Szerintem beszéljük ezt meg – szólal meg Lazlo, és lecsúszik a mezarthiumállat hátáról. Mezítláb áll a homokban, látszik, hogy álmából zavarták fel, és ahogy elveszi a kezét a kék állatról, a bőre fokozatosan elhalványul. Évek óta nem látta Lazlót hétköznapi ember-színben.   
\- Én elmondtam, amit el akartam – közli Thyon rekedten. – Megölte Rúzát. – Lazlo arcán átfut egy grimasz.  
\- Sok van a rovásodon, Nero – mondja egész tárgyilagosan. Évek óta nem hívta így, mégis furcsa hallani a nevet a szájából.  
\- Te mégis ki vagy? – A volt könyvtárost nem lehet kizökkenteni, ugyanazzal a szelíd arckifejezéssel néz rá, mint bárkire.   
A sárkány a vállán boldog, csettegő hangot hallat, és ebből Thyon tudja, hogy Rúzának kutya baja. Megkönnyebbülés árad szét benne a gondolatra, de nem fordul hátra, amikor a kis állat elröppen a válláról.  
\- Hadd mutassam be a bátyámat – kezdi végül, – Aryan Nero. Fivérem, Lazlo Strange, Amezrou problémájának megoldója.  
\- Eril-Fén arra kért, tolmácsoljam, hogy nem látnak többé szívesen – mondja Lazlo.   
\- El is megyek, vele együtt – int felé.  
\- Sajnálom, amennyire én tudom, Thyon nem akar menni sehová, több dolog is az Asztrálon tartja.   
Aryan ránéz, mintha kíváncsi lenne az okokra, de kérdés helyett csak felé lendül. Tőrt ránt elő a bakancsának szárából, a sárkányok valamiért nem vették észre, hogy ott is tart egyet, talán még sosem használta, azért. Thyonnak nem kell megmozdulnia, mert Rúza elé ugrik és összeakasztja a saját pengéit a tőrrel. Játszi könnyedséggel fegyverezi le, de nem támad rá utána.  
\- Mi van, farandzsi, csak akkor nagy a szád, ha hátba tudsz támadni?! – sziszegi a közös nyelven, a sárkány a vállára kapaszkodva acsarog rá. Aryan úgy néz rá, mintha a létezése sértené. Talán így is van.  
\- Hagyd csak – szólal meg. – Nem ér annyit, hogy bemocskold a kezed.  
\- De hát _bántott_ téged!  
\- De már nem érdekel – válaszolja nyugodtan, s valóban így is érzi magát. – Nem érdekel többé Zoszma vagy a háborútok – mondja nyelvet váltva. – Nem érdekelsz te sem, vagy az atyánk halála. Egyszer már feltöltöttem a kincstárat, ha nem volt elég, sajnálom. Találtam jobb elfoglaltságot az aranynál. Zoszma gondjai többé nem az enyémek.  
\- Hálátlan! – köpi a másik maga elé. De közelebb menni nem mer, Rúza és a sárkány miatt. – Mindig mondtam apánknak, hogy egy hasznavehetetlen senki vagy, aki barbárokkal hál ahelyett, hogy... – Thyon elmosolyodik, és ez meg akasztja a másikat, talán mert a mimika valódi és őszinte, amire egyáltalán nem számít, mikor hite szerint sértést vág a fejéhez.  
\- Ebben éppenséggel igazad van – hagyja rá. – Mit kezdjünk velünk? – fordul Lazlo felé végül, mintha unná a beszélgetést.  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy leteszem őket az Elmutáleth szélén – válaszolja készséggel. – Talán nem okoznak több galibát. A tevéket megtartjuk.  
\- Mégis mit- Nem megyek sehová! – csattan fel a bátyja.  
\- Választhatod azt is, hogy a barátaim jóllaknak veled – válaszolja nyugodtan. Azután eszébe jut valami, és hozzáfűzi: – Milyen kár, hogy ezt nem te döntöd el.  
Raszelasz életre kel a pillanatban, amikor Lazlo megérinti, és a bőre megint kék lesz. A sárkányon kívül mind a három szobor megmozdul, felkapkodják karmos mancsaikba és a szájukba a zoszmaiakat és elrepülnek velük. Thyon majdnem felnevet azon, hogy mennyire nevetségesen gyengék Lazlóhoz képest. Örülhetnek, hogy ennyivel megúszhatják az egészet.  
\- Robbanóanyagot tettek a kapuhoz – szólal meg Veréb. – Ha Lazlo nem borítja be mezarthiummal az egészet, most nem lenne vár. Miért ilyen dühös a testvéred? Nem értettem a beszélgetést.  
\- Én sem – szól közbe Rúza.  
\- Aranyat akar – válaszolja. – Háborúzni akarnak, de ez nem az én gondom többé. – Ez a bizonyosság át meg átjárja, ahogy a tény is, hogy ezennel örökre megszabadult az apja, a családja, Zoszma árnyékától.   
Ahogy Rúzára néz, mégis megremeg belül. Látni, ahogy összeesik, még ha kapaszkodott is a reménybe, hogy Veréb képességének hála még visszatérhet, rémisztő érzés volt. Most mégis rávigyorog, és odalép hozzá. Az ostoba könnyek megint ellepik a szemeit, Rúza anélkül karolja át, hogy bármit mondana, és erre van most szüksége. A vállába szipog, míg Rúza füttyent kettőt, egyet a sárkányoknak, akik lelkesen összeterelik a tevéket, egyet Ninának, aki boldogan bújik Verébhez némi simogatásért cserébe. Hogy pár pillanat nyugalmat adjon nekik, Szárája is úgy tesz, mintha a spektrámra figyelne.  
\- Akkor visszakísérlek az Asztrálhoz, aztán visszaviszem a tevéket, és... – Thyon megrázza a fejét. Az elmúlt években Rúza végig mellette volt, ha szüksége volt valakire, és néha akkor is, amikor nem tudta, hogy kell neki valaki. Itt az ideje, hogy ő legyen az oldalán.  
\- Visszamegyek veled – jelenti ki, és az őszinte boldogság, ami az arcára ömlik, bármit megér.  
\- Akkor bemutathatlak a családomnak? – kérdezi.  
\- Igen – hagyja rá, bár ez olyasmi, amit előre kínosnak érez, és nem csak azért, mert farandzsi. De talán Rúza szülei megbocsátóak lesznek a régi Thyonnal kapcsolatban és elfogadóak az újjal. Ez minden kívánsága, ahogy elindulnak vissza Amezrouba.

2019\. november 20. – 2020. május 25.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszi, hogy elolvastad, a véleményed nyugodtan oszd meg velem~


End file.
